pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Stacker Pentecost/Uprising
|hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = 6' 3" (1.90 m) |weight = 211 lbs |occupation = RAF Pilot(formerly) Jaeger Pilot(formerly) Head of Hong Kong Shatterdome |rank = PPDC Marshal PPDC Ranger(formerly) |number = M-MPEN_970.89-Q |strike = Hong Kong Shatterdome |deploy = 12 |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |pilot = Coyote Tango Striker Eureka |partner = Tamsin Sevier (deceased) Chuck Hansen (deceased) |command = Secretary-General Dustin Kreiger |appearances = |actor = Idris Elba (archive footage) }} Stacker Pentecost is the brother of Luna Pentecost, and the father of Mako Mori and Jake Pentecost. Formerly a pilot in the , Stacker was one of several individuals responsible for the formation of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and operated as one of the earliest Jaeger pilots as the co-pilot of Coyote Tango. Following a diagnosis in 2016, Stacker was regulated to supervising position as Marshal. He oversaw PPDC operations in the Shatterdome locations, such as Anchorage and Hong Kong, during the Kaiju War before his death in 2025. Biography Early Life Stacker Pentecost was born in Tottenham, London in 1985 to parents Obadel and Viviane Pentecost, a laborer and his mother was singer in a club. When he was a child, Stacker’s father is killed in a nightclub after a fight. In an act of revenge, Stacker sets the club owner’s establishment on fire and is sentenced to military school in Leuchars. Following the competition of his sentence his graduation from military school, Stacker joins the Royal Air Force. K-DAY Several years later, Stacker is contacted by fellow RAF pilot and sister, Luna during the August 2013 attack of Trespasser. As she explains that she and other pilots in the RAF plan to aid the in their engagement the giant aggressor. Luna is killed during the battle against Trespasser, sparking within Pentecost the determination to stop the Kaiju. Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Following the establishing ideas for the Jaeger Program and the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. at the 2014 Seoul, South Korea United Nations meeting, Sacker is at the forefront of the pioneering technology created by Caitlin Lightcap and Jasper Schoenfeld, initially operating as a liaison between the program and the United Nations. When Jasper and Caitlin prove their program is viable and functional, Stacker is among the first to train to become Rangers. In 2015, he and Tamsin Sevier, a friend of his and Luna’s, as the co-pilot Coyote Tango. Mako Mori A year following their assignment to Coyote Tango, Stacker and Tamsin rescue a young girl named Mako Mori from the Category II Kaiju, Onibaba. Following the death of Onibaba, and the rescue of Mako, Stacker and Tamsin are retired as pilots following the diagnosis of cancer and damages sustained piloting without conscious co-pilot when Tamsin blacked out during the battle. Stacker is told he will never able to pilot another Jaeger without risk to his life. Shortly after his retirement, Stacker becomes the legal guardian of Mako Mori. His role within the Defense Corps. becomes a supportive one. He remains active as a teacher within the Jaeger Academy and eventually earns the rank of Marshal. At the same time, he begins training Mako Mori to become a pilot. ”First Love” At an undetermined point in time, Stacker began a relationship with a woman considered his first romantic love. The woman later gave birth to a child later named Jake. Pentecost presumably raises Jake alongside Mako following her adoption.Pacific Rim Uprising photos offer first look at John Boyega preparing to stomp monsters Stacker’s relationship with his children is lopsided, Stacker favoring Mako moreso than Jake. Stacker’s favoritism causes a rift between himself and Jake that result in his estrangement from Stacker and Mako, Stacker’s expectations for his son presumably becoming too great for Jake to handle. Pacific Rim Stacker Pentecost becomes the leader of the remaining forces the PPDC when the United Nations cuts funding to the Jaeger Program following the numerous defeats of the organization’s Jaeger forces as the Kaiju began to re-adapt to their combat methods. He recruits the remainder of the program’s surviving pilots to his cause and prepares to attack the Breach. Reluctantly, Stacker gives his daughter Mako the chance to prove herself as a pilot with Raleigh Becket, the only surviving Mark-3 pilot left, despite his belief that she is not emotionally prepared to Drift in light of her childhood traumas. Mako’s initial test with Raleigh fails, forcing Stacker to ground her, which results in a minor confrontation with Raleigh, who attempts to convince Stacker to reconsider. Stacker eventually allows Mako to pilot during the Double Event, where she emerges victorious against the Category IV Kaiju, Leatherback and Otachi. Symptoms of Stacker’s illness begin to progress, and the aftermath of the Double Event leaves his resistance without the full force the Jaegers following the destruction of Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon. With little no choice, Stacker decides to pilot Striker Eureka with Chuck Hansen, following his father’s injuries sustained during the fight against Leatherback. His final request to Mako is for her protection. Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger approach the Breach and combat its defenses, Category IV Kaiju’s Scunner and Raiju, and the Category V Kaju, Slattern. Striker Eureka sustains grevious damages that leaves is unable to complete the mission. In his final moments, Stacker implores Mako to take Gipsy Danger to the Breach and destroy the portal with its nuclear reactor. Moments before detonating the bomb on Striker Eureka’s back, Stacker hears his daughter reaffirm her love him. Pacific Rim: Uprising Ten years following his death, Stacker Pentecost is immortalized as a hero by the restructured Pan Pacific Defense Corps.. Mako Mori takes up the mantle of leader in the new organization, training cadets to become Jaeger pilots. His son, Jake, continues to flee from the shadow of his accomplishments and the legacy of his name, turning instead to a life of crime in lower-income areas of cities within the as a black market dealer. When he is arrested for selling stolen Jaeger technology from the PPDC, Stacker’s daughter gives Jake an ultimatum: rejoin the organization and honor Stacker’s legacy, or go to prison for his crimes. Jake chooses the former over the latter and works with Nate Lambert to complete the training of the cadets on the brink of a new Kaiju threat. References